


For What It Is

by jenelleman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: McCall Pack, Multi, Rewrite, pack 2.0, sterek, teen Wolf end, tewn wolf 6.20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenelleman/pseuds/jenelleman
Summary: Liam went to ask what was going on, only for Malia to shake her head. She could recognize the moment for what it was.





	For What It Is

They all stood, arms around each other, taking in a much needed breath as the air settled around them.

“So who wants to bet on the next evil to attack Beacon Hills? Jackson? Malia? Anyone?”

Derek cuffs Stiles on the back of the head as Scott asserted that there would be _absolutely_ none of that.

Stiles wanted to argue, because, _come on_ , it was bound to be waiting just around the corner. But as he listened to Mason laugh at Liam and Lydia catching up with Jackson and Ethan, he really couldn’t bring himself to.

Then suddenly there was an uneasy growl emitting from Malia soon followed by Liam _and_ Theo, and the others turned towards the source of their unease.

Everyone seemed to freeze in place as a figure stepped out of a black SUV that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Scott and Derek were already transformed, ready to attack, to fight at a moment's notice.

But as the figure came into view their growls faded off, and their fangs retracted in pure surprise. Not that Stiles could blame them because _what_?

The figure stopped a few feet in front of them directly in front of Stiles, causing what Stiles referred to as pack 2.0 to shift as if to hide Stiles from view.

The figure merely smirked as he asked, “Did I miss it?”

Stiles, not surprisingly, was the first to jump into action. He shoved through the wolves in front of him and catapulted himself onto the blonde.

“Isaac! I missed you!” Isaac caught Stiles with ease, laughing as Stiles buried his head in Isaac's neck.

Then suddenly Stiles was being pried off of Isaac and he was engulfed in a hug from Lydia who just softly whispered that it was good to see him.

Derek and Scott were on him in an instant, giving him crap for not keeping in touch.

“It’s not like you can talk mister ‘I don’t have a phone’,” Stiles muttered and Derek rolled his eyes.

Jackson was there with Ethan, and Isaac’s, “glad you’re not a kanima anymore,” was met with a shove and Ethan’s laughter.

Though the others seemed to know the new figure, Malia Liam and Theo were beyond confused. Liam went to ask what was going on, only for Malia to shake her head. She could recognize the moment for what it was.

Stiles was now on Derek’s back, and Lydia was resting her head on Derek’s shoulder, her arms entwined with both his and Scott’s. Scott was next to Isaac who was trying to shove Stiles off of Derek’s back as Stiles insulted his scarf with a fond smile on his face. Derek didn’t look near as grumpy as he usually did, laughing along with Lydia and Scott. Jackson and Ethan are wrapped in each other, and trying to simultaneously help Isaac.

Stiles was yelling at Jackson about minding his own business and then Lydia is speaking, saying something Malia can’t hear and then there’s a silence that settles over them. As if they’re all just taking in the moment.

The air was filled with the scent of relief, mixed with a hint of sadness and Malia knows they’re remembering the ones they’ve lost.

And then Stiles is speaking again, and everyone is rolling their eyes, but the smiles on their faces say they’re not really annoyed.

And yeah, Malia can recognize the moment for what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an interview I saw where Jeff Davis had said that he really wanted to bring back Isaac for a short cameo in the end, just have him show up and be like “did I miss it?”  
> So yeah. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed my nonsense


End file.
